Currently, processors have entered an age of multi-core processors, and most multi-core processors support a virtualization technology. In a multi-core processor, multiple processor cores are integrated into one chip, thereby making parallel execution possible. Moreover, one physical computer can be converted to multiple virtual computers by using the virtualization technology. Therefore, with a multi-core processor and the virtualization technology combined, multiple operating systems can run on one physical computer simultaneously.
In an existing heterogeneous multi-core operating system architecture, one management operating system and multiple load operating systems run on one physical computer (host machine). The management operating system is configured to provide an execution environment for various application programs and the multiple load operating systems. The load operating systems are configured to provide an execution environment for various application programs. The management operating system provides physical resources corresponding to the execution environment for the load operating systems by using a hypervisor, where the physical resources mainly include a processor core, a physical memory, an external device, and the like. Each load operating system uses one or more processor cores in an exclusive manner, and shares a physical memory, an external device, and the like with another load operating system in a time division multiplexing manner.
Because multiple load operating systems share a physical memory, an external device, and the like in a time division multiplexing manner, when there are a relatively large quantity of load operating systems, a delay is caused for running of the load operating systems, thereby reducing overall performance of the load operating systems.